


The Homo Is Strong With These Ones

by keptan_on_ze_bridge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, and Luke just cant keep his mouth shut, basically poe and finn like each other but wont do anything about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptan_on_ze_bridge/pseuds/keptan_on_ze_bridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing gets past Luke Skywalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Homo Is Strong With These Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://millenniumfalc0ns.tumblr.com/post/135754588332/just-imagine-rey-introducing-luke-to-the-rest-of

It had been three months since Rey had left to go find Luke Skywalker, and two since Finn had finally awoken from his coma. Now she... they were finally returning. 

That's why Finn was currently standing next to Poe, with his beautiful, wild hair, and charming smile in the ship bay. They weren't the only ones waiting for the long lost Jedi. General Organa stood off to the side talking with another of the pilots, and many crew members stood around only hoping to catch a glimpse of the infamous Luke Skywalker. Of course most of these people were also currently swooning over the best damn pilot in the galaxy. Especially Finn. Actually, always Finn.

Ever since he woken up to an aching back and Poe waiting beside his bed, he'd been completely taken by the pilot. Not that he would ever in a million billion trillion years do anything about it like talking about his friend non stop to anyone who'd listen. No never. 

Only he may or may not have done just that. It's not that he wanted to, it's just he can't keep his big mouth shut. Not even to General Organa. Now that's one of the moments of his life he'd really prefer not to think about.

The thing that blows his mind is that Poe actually wants to spend time with him. How could the best pilot in the resistance want to spend time with HIM? The only thing he'd ever done was get his spine ripped apart by some asshole with a light saber and to him that definitely didn't warrant the attention he got from Poe. 

Like Poe waiting next to his medbay bed all day almost every day for a month. Or knocking on his room door every morning so they could go have lunch together. And let's not forget that one time he took Finn out in the x-wing (without permission) just to show him the stars. There's no world in which Finn felt himself worthy.

Except Poe saw Finn for everything he's worth. Finn saved his life, and he helped save the resistance. To Poe, Finn was the best possible human in the whole damn resistance. Not to mention how sexy he looked in Poe's old jacket which he's currently wearing. 

As a young woman talked animatedly to Finn, even attempting to flirt with him, he watched Finn out of the corner of his eye. He could tell his friend was anxious for Rey's return. 

Smiling at the girl in front of him he politely says "If you'll excuse me I need to speak with my buddy here." Throwing an arm around Finn's shoulders he leads him over to the wall.

"What?" Finn asks.

Poe shakes his head. "Nothing. Just tired of getting flirted with. Plus you seemed nervous. Look if you like Rey you should tell her, and tell her soon. She's about to be in very high demand."

Finn's mouth popped open. "It... It's not like that at all." He stutters trying to figure out where in the hell that came from.

Poe just shrugs before throwing his arm back over Finn's shoulders. He's about to say something when they hear a female voice yell "Finn!"

They turn around just in time for Rey to throw her arms around Finn. "I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaims, pulling back to look him up and down. "And you're walking too, that's an improvement."

"It's nice to see you too. I was starting to think you forgot about me." Finn replies with a smile.

"Well that's always possible, because it's so easy to forget my best friend, but I could never forget about the best pilot I've ever met." She turns and gives Poe a hug.

"Always a pleasure, Rey." Poe grins.

A man one can only presume to be Luke Skywalker walks up behind Rey and lays a hand on her shoulder. He looks inquisitively at Poe and Finn. "Ah Rey, who are your friends?"

"This is Poe, and that's Finn." She points to each man respectively.

"Ah yes, the homo is strong with these ones." Luke says completely serious, and with a small nod.

Poe's mouth drops open and his eyes widen while Rey starts snickering.

"What?" A confused Finn asks. "What does that mean?"

Before anyone can reply Poe breaks out of it and quickly says "Well it was nice meeting you Mister Skywalker but I think I need to go fix something on my x-wing... right now." He speed walks away as Finn looks after him completely dumbfounded.

With a chuckle Luke pats Finn on the shoulder and walks over to a smirking General Organa who had seen the whole thing. She holds up a hand which he high fives. 

"It's nice to have you back Luke." 

"It's nice to be back." Still chuckling they walk off down the hall.

"C'mon Finn, I'm hungry." Rey starts dragging him off toward the food hall.

After she gets food they sit down at one of the empty tables. 

"So what exactly did Luke say and why would Poe run off like that?" Finn asks looking concerned.

Rey rips off a piece of bread and stuffs it in her mouth. "Look I think you should really ask Poe about that one." She says around the bread. 

Finn glares at her. "Why can't you just tell me?" 

Rey sighs. "You like him right? I mean for the few times I've gotten to talk to you it's been 'Poe this' and 'Poe that.'" Finn looks down avoiding her gaze, but he nods slowly. "Well if I told you what Luke said you and your sorry ass would never talk to him again."

"Okay, now I really want know what it means." Finn says.

Rey gives him a look. "Just go talk to him."

Finn sighs dramatically but he gets up from the table. "Fine." He starts walking away but before he gets too far he calls out "And my ass is not sorry! It's fantastic!" a little too loudly. A group from a nearby table gives him strange looks and he sheepishly mutters "Sorry." before quickly walking out of the room.

Meanwhile, Rey just laughs.

A little while later Finn finally finds Poe working on something under his x-wing. The only part of him visible is his feet.

"Poe?" Finn says.

After a few bangs, Poe jumps down out of the ship.

"Oh Finn, hey." He says with a blush tinging his cheeks. He's a little sweaty, and has the top part of his pilot uniform pulled down to expose his bare torso. 

Finn tries not to stare. He really does.

Poe's blush does nothing but get worse as Finn stares at his face, making sure not to look down at the pilots chiseled abs again. "So uh," He rubs his neck. "Can you explain to me what Luke said earlier? I tried asking Rey and she told me to ask you and well here I am." Why is he so awkward?

Poe sighs and rubs a hand over his face causing oil to get smudged on his forehead. 

"Luke said 'The homo is strong with these ones.'" The blush gets even worse if that's physically possible.

Finn nods. "Okay but what does homo mean? I've never heard it before." 

That blush could not possible get any worse. "It's referring to men who like other men or women who like other women."

"Oh." Is all Finn says. Suddenly everything makes a lot more sense. "Why would he say that then?"

Oh look it's the part Poe was hoping to avoid. "Possibly because I like you." He says knowing there's no way in hell Finn likes him and assuming he's about to ruin everything.

"Wait... Really?" Finn is completely in shock.

Poe nods. "Really."

Finn's mouth start opening and closing like a fish.

"I... uh.... I..." Finn doesn't even know where to begin.

Poe shrugs even though he can feel his heart breaking at the lack of response. "It's okay if you don't... I mean you probably like Rey. Which is fine, she's closer in age and better looking anyway but..."

Finn cuts him off "No, no it's not like that I told you earlier. I like you."

Poe feels a lot better, and that blush from hell seems to be fading. "Really?"

"Really." A gruff voice says from the other x-wing next to them as a man's head pops out. "And I swear Dameron if you don't just kiss him I'll put a light saber through you both. 

For a moment they both just stare at the random man before Poe grabs Finn and presses their lips together.

"About damn time." The man mutters.

The next morning they walk into the  ~~~~food hall like they always do, the only difference is they do it hand in hand this time. Grins light up their faces as they make their way to a table where Luke Skywalker and Rey are sitting.

As soon as Luke spots them he leans over to Rey. "See I told you the homo is strong with those ones."

Rey just busts out laughing. 

"Oh not again." Poe says with a sigh even though he's wearing a smile bright enough to light up Darth Vader's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can follow me on tumblr @merricklittlechristmas or twitter @lost_in_barakat


End file.
